yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
B3-NK1
is a Rank B Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A Yo-kai whose body is half machine. It could very well be the world's first cyborg Yo-kai." Appearance B3-NK1 wears a yellow armor with purple shoulder-neck and waist pads, a number of blue beads and black gloves with gold linings. He has green facial features. He also carries a naginata. Personality In the anime, he is eager and hard-working in his quest for the "Hero's Screw", which he believes he could awake the true power of his naginata. Relationships Abilities and Powers Using his naginata, B3-NK1 can pierce through modern technology devices without making holes in them, and uses it for looking for screws needed for said devices to work in order to assimilate them with his weapon and forging the "ultimate weapon". In particular, he looks for , special screws that represent the souls and powers any form of machinery, and it's said that collecting 1,000 of them will awaken the true power of his naginata. Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =449 | power =214 | spirit =56 | defence =116 | speed =176 }} NOTE: Remember that B3-NK1 won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. |20-44x3|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Thunder|Single enemy}} |Stat raise|-|Single ally|Raises an ally's DEF by making part of its body mechanical!}} |19 x 9 (1) 20 x 9 (2) |-|All enemies|Rapidly fires blades. Likely to be either critical or a miss.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch B3-NK1 appears on all floors of Gourd Pond Museum at night ( Breezy Hills). Yo-kai Watch 2 B3-NK1 can be found in the area behind the 20 Gate Globe Door. Quotes * Loafing: "Lemme just rest..." History B3-NK1 appears in EP023, in which he causes some of the electronic artifacts in the Adams House to suddenly stop working. When confronted by Nate, he reveals he caused these malfunctions in his search for the "Hero's Screw", which he states that they can awaken the true power of his naginata, collecting his 998th from Nate's air conditioner, and the 999th from the vacuum cleaner near Jibanyan, Nate, and Whisper. To fix B3-NK1's messes, Nate summons Robonyan, who is then attacked by B3-NK1's polearm when the Yo-kai notes Robonyan's metallic body. However, Robonyan oddly turns out to enjoy its piercing, to the point where he kept prodding B3-NK1 to keep searching him for a Hero's Screw despite his denials to the group when confronted on it. Suddenly, Robonyan begins extending his limbs, tails, and neck, then quickly retracts them, and falls off of B3-NK1, leaving behind a Hero's Screw, and one of the best in the collection to boot, and assimilates it with his polearm, causing it to assume a brand new form. B3-NK1, out of gratitude, gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. B3-NK1 makes a cameo in EP035 as a member of Baddinyan's pirate crew for Directator's latest movie. Trivia * Even after B3-NK1 has awakened the new form of his polearm in EP023, in his subsequent apperances, the polearm seems to have returned to normal. Origin B3-NK1, like Benkei, is based on the warrior monk-turned-lieutenant who served Minamoto no Yoshitsune (see Benkei#Origin). His Japanese name, "Karakuri Benkei", refers to karakuri ningyo, mechanized puppets built during the years from the 17th to the 19th century for entertainment purposes, festivals and stage tricks. Name Origin * "B3-NK1" is the name "Benkei" partially cyphered to resemble a machine's serial number. * "Karakuri Benkei" translates as "mechanical Benkei". In other languages * Spanish: B3-NK1 * Italian: B3-NK1 * French: B3-NK1 Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Yo-kai